


Elongated way

by azure_lemon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Post-Episode s06e19 Success is assured, Pre-Relationship, canon-compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: A talk between Sue and Ralph.
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon
Kudos: 7





	Elongated way

Ralph felt sorry for her. It was so irrational, but he felt close affinity to her, which started long way before he knew who she really was. He felt compelled to tell her about Eva’s sophisticated plan as soon as he found out about it. It was almost as if he was a knight in shining armour, even though she was by no means a typical damsel in distress.  
‘’I should have known there is no happy ending for guys like me,’’ said Sue. Ralph could have heard slight shivering in her voice, even though she attempted not to show it.  
‘’C’mon, you’re too young to be talking about ending,’’ he tried to comfort her. She shot him a glance that was supposed to be intimidating, but failed.  
‘’I’m just tired,’’ she sighed. ‘’Tired of running, tired of hiding. Anyway, I was planning to kill Carver, so what’s the difference? I'm glad he's gone. I’m a criminal after all. I’ll get what I deserve.’’  
‘’Sue,’’ he tried again, but she interrupted.  
‘’You tried to help me, I know. But I deceived you, played you, took advantage of you. You have no reason to help me.’’  
‘’Told you. I still see good in you.’’  
‘’This is crap. Any real reasons?’’  
‘’I just simply, selfishly like you. Good enough for you, heiress?’’  
‘’May be. Sounds more convincing that your goody goody talking before.’’  
‘’Trust me, there was a time I wasn’t an upstanding citizen as well. Sue, I know it’s hard for you. It would have been for anyone.’’  
‘’Trying to seduce me with your bad boy image? Nice try, Ralphy.’’  
‘’You wish. All I’m trying to tell you is that you deserve a second chance. Hell, this time you’re actually innocent.’’  
''Good luck trying to prove that. It’s not like Flash can testify and Eva is now treated like a bloody heroin.’’  
''Sue, I swear, I’ll do everything to help you. I know you’ve been alone for so long, but you can count on me now. You can count on my team. We will hide you in Star Labs if necessary, until your innocence is proven. We will help you in any way necessary. Just give me us a chance.’’  
Sue remained silent for a while, actually considering this proposal.  
‘’Let it be, Ralphy,’’ she agreed. ‘’But if you screw things up or betray me, which I don’t expect from you, you big bleeding heart, but if you even think about double-crossing me, you will regret this.’’  
‘’Oh, I don’t doubt that. I think you would be valuable asset to Team Flash.’’  
‘’I’m not a hero type.’’  
‘’Trust me, I wasn’t either. But even such a creature as I could have changed. Anyway, we have common enemy. How does payback sounds?’’  
‘’Actually, it sounds pretty convincing. I have to admit it to you, you sweet talker. So, Star Labs?’’  
‘’Star Labs. Oh, Sue, we’re going to have so much fun.’’  
‘’One more word and I’ll change my mind.’’  
‘’Fine, fine, I’ll be good. Don’t you worry, I’ll be a perfect gentleman.’’  
‘’I’d rather see you taking Eva on.’’  
‘’That too. In my own unique elongated way.’’


End file.
